dool_days_of_our_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
EJ DiMera
Elvis "EJ" Aron DiMera is a fictional character on the American NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives, portrayed by James Scott. Originally portrayed by child actors, Avalon, Dillon and Vincent Ragone from 1997 to April 1998, the character was rapidly aged in 2006 as Scott took over the role of the adult EJ. Scott departed the role on-screen in October 2014, resulting in the character's on-screen death. Created by head writer, James E. Reilly, and introduced under executive producers, Ken Corday and Tom Langan, EJ is the son of crime lord, Stefano DiMera and Susan Banks. However, Stefano plans to pass off the child as his daughter Kristen DiMera's son with John Black. When the truth is revealed, Susan skips town with baby Elvis, and her husband, Edmund Crumb. Upon the character's 2006 introduction, EJ is immediately taken with Sami Brady, and the pairing goes onto become one of the most popular and controversial couples in recent history; the controversy stems EJ forcing Sami into having sex with him in exchange for his help in saving the life of her longtime love Lucas Horton. This sexual encounter also produces their son, Johnny. The couple's first marriage is for convenience allowing EJ to stay in the country when he begins having problems with immigration. EJ also has a chaotic relationship with Sami's nemesis, Nicole Walker. EJ and Sami's relationship is also rivaled by Sami's relationship with Rafe Hernandez. Creation Background According to former Days writer, Kola Boof, she also helped to create the role of EJ Wells and was actually the person who decided to cast Scott in the role. Boof, titled her initial character bible for EJ Wells as "The Devil Finds Work." Boof revealed to Nelson Branco of TV Guide that EJ initially comes to town to avenge his mother, Susan (Eileen Davidson), who by that time had been in a mental institution. Eileen Davidson was set to reprise the role for a few episodes slated to air in the fall. However, the planned story was abandoned when Boof was fired from the writing team. The character was always meant to be a race car driver, but following Boof's firing, his career as a racer was also forgotten about, and he was instead written as a lawyer. Majority of EJ's childhood is spent with a nanny whom he refers to as his governess, whom he compares to Mary Poppins. EJ begins attending boarding schools at a very young age. EJ is a fan of Jazz music. EJ attends Eton College at the same time as the Duke of Cambridge, Prince William and even serviced his car at one point. EJ later attends Oxford University. During this time, EJ is in a long term romance with another woman, and they graduate Oxford together. However, she wants to pursue a career while EJ is given the chance to compete in the European racing circuit. He asks her to come with him, but she refuses and they go their separate ways. EJ then dedicates himself to racing, and becomes known worldwide for his skill. After college, works in Cairo doing import and export work and also lives in India for a while. EJ also has experience as a bartender. He spends a lot of time Monte Carlo as a race car driver. Casting In May 2006, it was announced that Scott, previously known for his controversial role as Ethan Cambias on All My Children was slated to join the cast of Days in the role of E.J. The character's surname remained secret to keep his connections to other characters on canvas a secret. Scott filmed his first scenes on May 3, and made his debut on May 30, 2006. Kola Boof revealed that Justin Hartley, formerly of Passions was also considered for the role. After Scott's character was killed off of All My Children, Scott stayed in New York until the end of pilot season when he was contacted by the casting department from Days. They told Scott that he would definitely fit in the role of EJ. However, at the time, Scott was still under contract with ABC. Scott asked to be released from his contract, and the network agreed. In February 2009, Scott revealed that he re-signed with the series for another two years. In December 2010, Scott revealed that he was considering branching out into other mediums and hinted at the possibility of retiring from acting. In late September 2011, Soap Opera Digest revealed that James would depart the series when his contract expired. However, negotiations continued shortly after the news broke about Scott's potential departure. James issued the following statement: "It has always been my wish to continue working with Days of our Lives, and in light of recent reassurances given, I am optimistic of my future here at Days." Deanna Barnert speculated that the recent reboot of the series, which included bring back several popular veteran characters was in preparation of Scott's potential departure. On October 5, it was confirmed that Scott had re-signed with the series for another year with his contract set to expire in April 2013. Scott later extended his stay for another year. On May 2, 2014, Soap Opera Digest confirmed that Scott had wrapped filming and would exit the series screen sometime in the fall. Characterization Prior to his debut, Scott revealed that there were some similarities between his new character, and his former alter ego Ethan Cambias. The only thing Scott was told about his character was that he was a race-car driver. Though it does not completely define the character, it does affect who EJ is. EJ is not easily affected by everyday life because he is used to operating in high pressure situations, like racing. Whenever his life is in danger and he is forced to make a decision, it puts EJ at "ease". Scott was allowed to use his natural British accent in his portrayal of EJ. In 2008, BuddyTV referred to the character as a "dashing" anti-hero, because he is a "good guy" and a "bad guy" all in one. EJ, like any other person, has a dark side to him. In 2011, Deanna Barnert described the character as "nefarious." Character History Backstory Elvis Aron Banks was born to Stefano DiMera and Susan Banks on February 21, 1997. At the time, Susan, a Kristen Blake look alike, is paid to give birth to a baby that would then be adopted by Kristen. Unbeknownst to John Black, Kristen, John's fiancée, has a baby. Susan realizes that Kristen is deceptive and cruel, while John is loving and noble. As the real mother of the child that Kristen and John claim as theirs, Susan plans to take Kristen's place at John's side and in his bed. Marlena Evans, however, manages to foil the plans of both Kristen and Susan; Marlena and John reunite, and Susan is content to then find love with Edmund Crumb. Salemites believe that EJ is then raised by Susan and Edmund, who move to England. Stefano, however, manages to snatch EJ from Susan, raising him at Maison Blanche in New Orleans and sending him to English boarding schools. EJ enjoys his childhood and claims that he and his father have an excellent relationship. 2006–14 EJ Wells first appears as Sami Brady’s handsome new neighbor living across the hall. The growing chemistry between him and Samantha stopped abruptly as EJ is soon revealed to be the mysterious figure attacking Sami’s family and his connection to Stefano is also discovered. In December 2006, EJ holds Sami at gunpoint and forces her to help him through the Police Road Blocks set up by Salem PD to keep him from leaving the Country after he shoots John Black. After Sami gets him through the road blocks EJ then tells her to get out of the car. Sami refuses and tells him that since she helped him he must help her save Lucas Horton's life. EJ agrees to help her only if she has sex with him in exchange for saving Lucas; reluctantly, Sami agrees. Afterward, he helps Sami get a beam off of Lucas, but then leaves them to die in the snow with no way out. EJ brainwashes Steve Johnson and forces him to kidnap a comatose John Black, and transplants one of his kidneys into a dying Stefano. When Sami learns she is pregnant, Celeste Perrault reveals that EJ is the child's father but warns him that Stefano wouldn't approve. His brother, Tony DiMera convinces him to kidnap Sami and harvest the stem cells from the unborn child to save Stefano's life. EJ changes his mind and helps Sami escape at the last minute. Sami later learns she is carrying twins and Stefano orders them to marry so they can end the feud between the Brady and DiMera families once and for all. Sami welcomes her twins in October 2007 and it turns out that Lucas fathered the little girl, Allie and EJ fathered the little boy, Johnny. After John is killed in a hit and run accident, Sami marries EJ in November 2007, blackmailed by Stefano and EJ and against her will, but he is shot at the altar by Lucas (it is later that we find that Will, Lucas' son is the one that actually shot EJ.) EJ promises to change and set a good example for the twins while Lucas is arrested for EJ's shooting. Later, Sami's mother Marlena Evans gives him a chance to redeem himself by bringing down his father. EJ knew that a brainwashed John Black was in the basement of the DiMera mansion and decides to reunite him with his family in January 2008. To stay safe from Stefano, EJ and Sami move into a safe house where they bond over raising the twins. They plan to have the marriage annulled but the death of Sami's grandpa, Shawn forces them to put it off. When they finally get another chance, EJ puts it off by pretending that his visa has expired and Sami agrees to prolong the marriage until he can deal with immigration. EJ begins representing Nicole Walker during her divorce from Victor Kiriakis. Meanwhile, EJ and Sami make love for the first time in May 2008, just in time for Lucas to be released from prison and catch them in bed. Sami discovers EJ's ploy to stay married to her by bribing the immigration agent, and their annulment is finalized soon after. In July 2008, EJ and Nicole get trapped in an elevator together and end up having sex. Nicole learns she is pregnant but hides it when she has a miscarriage. Nicole also learns that Sami is pregnant by EJ and plans to keep it from him. Nicole fakes her pregnancy and takes teenage Mia McCormick's child for her and EJ to raise. However, she later switches Mia's baby with Sami's baby. She and EJ name Sami's daughter, Sydney Anne. When Sami returns home from the Witness Protection Program, she claims to have adopted baby Grace. EJ and Nicole marry in April 2009. EJ went to war with Philip Kiriakis and his father Victor briefly but they soon call a truce. EJ is devastated after Grace dies in June 2009 and Sami tells him that he was the child's father. EJ learns from Brady Black that Nicole had a miscarriage and he kicks her and Sydney out of the mansion. All are shocked when Rafe Hernandez reveals that Nicole switched the babies and Sydney was actually EJ and Sami's child. EJ severs ties with Stefano again when he learns that Stefano assisted Nicole in her schemes. In December 2009, Nicole attempts to skip town with Sydney but the child is stolen from her by someone else. It is soon learned that EJ staged Sydney's kidnapping and death to get revenge on Sami for keeping the child a secret; his sister in law, Anna DiMera was his accomplice. EJ was seen as the "hero" when he suddenly brought Sydney back home and he and Sami got close again. In August 2010, as they prepared to marry, Rafe revealed EJ's schemes and Sami walks out on him. However, Sami wasn't through with him, and when she learns of his plan to take Johnny and flee the country, she shoots a drunken EJ in November 2010 leaving him for dead. EJ wakes up from a coma believing he and Sami got married but they eventually tell him the truth, that she was now married to Rafe. Rafe's sister, Arianna finds proof that Sami shot EJ but she is killed in an accident before she can get it to him. Stefano also reveals to EJ and his sister, Lexie Carver that they have another brother, Chad Woods, the biological father of baby Grace. EJ and Nicole marry in February 2011 while EJ and Stefano hire convict Arnold Feninger, to give him plastic surgery to make him identical to Rafe, and then switch the two. In the meantime, Nicole's sister, Taylor arrives in town and the two are instantly attracted to each other. Shortly after the wedding, EJ and Taylor begin secretly dating. After Nicole and Taylor's mother, Fay dies from a heart attack, EJ comforts them. He convinces Taylor to marry him claiming he will divorce Nicole. Nicole soon learns the truth and vows to make them pay. Arnold decides to testify against EJ and Stefano but as the two are being arrested, Arnold is killed by other inmates in prison. EJ and Stefano go free, while Taylor dumps EJ for lying about the divorce. Looking to redeem himself, EJ decides to run for mayor, against his brother-in-law and Lexie's husband Abe Carver; Nicole serves as his campaign manager while he convinces her to hold off their divorce. He frames John Black for corporate embezzlement and uses this to his advantage during campaign season. Johnny goes missing when the Brady family gathers at the Pub before John's trial and someone tries to kill John. EJ and Sami are devastated when a news report claims that Johnny is dead and to cope with the pain, they end up having sex. Sami's son, Will discovers them and tries to blackmail EJ into helping him leave town. EJ turns the tables on Will and reveals that he knows it was Will, not Lucas, who shot him during his wedding to Sami in 2007; he then forces Will to work for him. Fortunately, Johnny is discovered hiding at the Pub by Will and Rafe. Will is forced to steal Abe's campaign information and hand it over to EJ and Nicole. EJ wins the election and he and Nicole decide to renew their relationship. However, the evening is interrupted when Rafe reveals that he overheard Will talking about Sami and EJ's one night stand. EJ continuously tries to win back Nicole, but he eventually realizes that she will never take him back, and decides to pursue Sami, yet again. In early 2012, Nicole reveals to EJ that it was Stefano who attempted to cost him the election and destroyed his case against John Black. Meanwhile, EJ buys Sami an apartment while Nicole learns she is pregnant, and claims Rafe as the father. The family is devastated when Lexie reveals that she is dying from a brain tumor. Nicole reveals to EJ that Stefano helped clear John's name and he tried to cost EJ the election. Later, Billie Reed confirms Nicole's claims about John. EJ confronts his father and is shocked when Stefano reveals that he isn't EJ's father. In August 2012, it is revealed that Stefano and EJ are in fact, biological father and son. EJ tries to win back Sami, and eventually the two give in to their feelings by kissing, but EJ is discouraged when Sami reveals that she still loves Lucas, and does not love EJ. In addition, Sami decides it is best for her to remain single so she can focus on her work and kids. But when Lucas ends his relationship with Sami, Sami decides to give EJ another chance. However, she begins interacting with Rafe, and reveals that she still loves him and goes on a date with Rafe, where they kiss twice and Rafe tells Sami he loves her. EJ is dismayed, and decides to blackmail Rafe to stay away from Sami, or he will reveal that Gabi, Rafe's sister, was behind Melanie's kidnapping. Rafe lets EJ be with Sami, but Sami learns the truth from Chad and calls EJ out on his bad deeds. She reunites with Rafe, but EJ learns from Nicole and Rafe that Nicole's dead son was his child, not Rafe's. EJ records a drugged Nicole confessing the truth, and decides not to prosecute her, Daniel and Rafe. He does, however, play the recording for Sami and Rafe, successfully ending their reunion. EJ is shocked by the return of his adopted sister, Kristen DiMera, and shrugs her off, but she reveals that she is working with Sami. Kristen quits her job and gives it to EJ so that he can be with Sami again. Sami grows closer to EJ, but she still loves Rafe. Kate tells EJ that he could lose, once more, to Rafe in the battle for Sami's heart. EJ decides to become a better man for Sami to impress her, spending Christmas Day and New Year's Eve with her. The two share a kiss on New Year's Eve, but Nicole also kisses EJ, and Rafe kisses Sami. Sami plans the wedding of Gabi to Nick Fallon, which ends when Will reveals that he is the father of Gabi's unborn baby, not Nick. She later told EJ that she was planning to leave him for Rafe, but broke up with him at Gabi's wedding, and she wants to be with EJ now. EJ forgives her, and they reunite. Nick blackmails Will into giving up the rights to his unborn daughter with the information that Will shot EJ in 2007. Sami asks for EJ's help in getting rid of Nick. Desperate, the two of them turn to Stefano for help in getting rid of the evidence against Will. EJ proposes to Sami in April 2013, and she accepts. Meanwhile, it's revealed that EJ still holds a grudge against Stefano for disowning him, and is seeking revenge by taking DiMera Enterprises from his father. To this end, he enlists the help of Justin Kiriakis to take Stefano down. Rafe is viciously attacked, and the police and Sami suspect EJ. However, Sami later realizes EJ wasn't responsible. Will ends up saving Nick & Gabi when they are kidnapped by the real attacker, Jensen. Will is shot trying to save Nick, while Gabi gives birth to Arianna Grace. EJ comes to the hospital to support Sami while Will is in surgery and she meets her granddaughter. While there, she also visits Rafe. During a visit, Sami spots a man with a knife at Rafe's bedside and shoots him. EJ later finds out that the man was a corrupt police officer on Stefano's payroll. Though Sami insists the officer was holding a knife, and EJ believes her, the police are not able to find the weapon, and Sami is arrested for the murder of a police officer. Sometime during the trial for Officer Bernardi, EJ has to beg his father to and gravels to release Samantha. Just like Stefano his plan was to make EJ give back the business Justin and him took from his father. Also he had to resign everything back to his father and promise not to leave the mansion ever even with Samantha and the children. EJ Dimera then is also caught in another cover up, the rape of Sami's twin brother Eric by his sister Kristen. He learned on Kristen's wedding day, that she drugged and raped Eric but pretends to Samantha's face he knows nothing about the rape part, that Kristen said it's was consensual, because he felt torn between his loyalty to his family and his love for Sami. He's getting tired of Sami's antics and the fact that she's doesn't appreciate him more by putting her family above him. He told her that he doesn't care about her brother but only her. During this time, Samantha refuse to make any plans of marriage or for a future with EJ, despite stating her love for him. He is also banned from Samantha's bedroom till he confesses to his knowledge, which is very frustrating for him. EJ is helping to cover the murder that Gabi, Sami and Kate did to Nick. EJ hired a special team to clean the scene and is always in the corner of Samantha, the love of his life. A sexually frustrated EJ decides to go on Smith Island and stop Abigail Deveraux from talking to Hope about Gabi and Nick (Gabi killed Nick but was acting startled when his name was mentioned around Abigail) believing Nick was hurting her. EJ and Abigail were getting friendly, as a way of repentance for his role in Chad's (the ex-boyfriend/ EJ's brother) brain tumor scam. EJ speeds off on his private boat and confronts her which leads to seduction and passionate love making. The physical attraction between EJ and Abby is palpable with every encounter they have: at the second rendez-vous they had at Smith Island, a flustered Abigail confessed to EJ that she's thinking about him all the time, that she could feel his kisses and touches, that she could smell his skin. EJ tried his best to conceal his shock about Abby's candid confession but as they gazed into each other's eyes, they engage into a passionate kiss that almost leads to sex. EJ tries to play mind games with Abigail about her attraction to him but he can't even control himself around her when they're alone: he thinks that he can play with her feelings for him, but Abigail can see that EJ wants her too. He finds himself drawn into making out/having sex with her every time they're alone. Sami and EJ later reconcile and his affair with Abigail comes to an end. He reassures her that no one will ever know about their affair. One day, a picture of them kissing at the Horton cabin arrives at the DiMera mansion. EJ hides it from Sami and immediately tries to locate the photographer. After a small investigation, EJ finds out that the photographer was Nick Fallon's assistant, Percy Ruggles. EJ confronts Percy, threatens him to destroy the pictures, and sends him back to England. EJ later teams up with Sami and hires a hit man to kill Nick, fearing he would tell Sami. When Nick was shot, this put EJ and Sami on the list of suspects. It was later revealed that their hit man wasn't the one who killed him. Sami and EJ move forward with their wedding and Sami asks Abigail to be her Maid of honor. While planning her wedding, Sami comes across the photo of Abigail and EJ. She becomes furious but pushes forward with the wedding, After the ceremony, Rafe Hernandez shows up and arrests EJ for tax evasion. While in jail, EJ signs his proxies to Sami, so she can go to a board meeting in place of him. Sami attends the board meeting with Kate Roberts (who got Stefano to sign over his proxies to her) and are voted in as DiMera Enterprise's new Co-CEOs. Sami presents this information to a furious EJ and reveals to him that she was the one who gave the police the evidence for his tax evasion arrest. When EJ asked why she is doing this, she revealed that she knows about his affair with Abigail and his going to make him pay. Sami and Kate sell off a lot of EJ and Stefano's "pet companies" to other people, one of them being Victor Kiriakis. Kate donates Stefano's private island to a charity, while Sami donates EJ's old race car to a children's museum. They both later sell off the DiMera jet and both kick EJ out of his house, causing him to look for employment from Victor Kiriakis. EJ also restarts his old business and employees some associates of Victor but he is faced with a competitor in newly arrived Clyde Weston, who seems friendly and offers a partnership but really wants to takeover EJ's territory. EJ gives Rafe documents on Stefano that hinder his return to Salem in order to protect Sami. EJ and Sami eventually reconcile; their happiness is cut short when EJ is shot by his own henchman, Miguel, following a confrontation with Clyde. Category:Days of our lives characters Category:DiMera family